Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire pleurer !
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Un après-midi entre jeunes anges... Comme d'habitude, ça tourne au vinaigre. Heureusement, un aîné ne laisse personne d'autre que lui martyriser ses cadets, n'est-ce pas ?


**Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire pleurer !**

« Et ça, c'est du granit, Sammy » expliqua le garçonnet de cinq ans.

Le jeune enfant assis par terre se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide, avant de se remettre à tripoter la poignée de galets qui l'entouraient.

Bien qu'un peu vexé, Inias sourit quand même. Samandriel – _Sammy_, comme il préférait l'appeler – était encore petit, après tout. Trop petit pour les leçons de géologie en tout cas.

Le garçonnet aux cheveux châtains lâcha tout à coup un piaillement.

« Yaya ! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant un caillou sous le nez de son grand frère. « Rega'de ! »

_Comment on peut transformer Inias en Yaya ?_ se demanda pour la énième fois le jeune ange afin de reporter son attention sur le galet – un malheureux bout de roche jaune, si l'on exceptait les paillettes qui en faisaient scintiller la surface.

« C'est zoli » dit Samandriel, le visage rayonnant.

« Oui, c'est très joli » confirma Inias avec un grand sourire. « Et ça, c'est du mica, c'est pour ça que ça brille. »

« Mica, mica, mica » chantonna le petit ange.

A chaque fois que Sammy entendait un mot qu'il aimait bien, il s'empressait aussitôt de le répéter pendant des heures. D'après Anna, il avait même été jusqu'à ne dire que « ciel » pendant toute une journée.

Inias admettait qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait un peu envie de taper son petit frère pour qu'il passe à un autre mot. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était mignon aussi. Enfin, lui, il trouvait ça mignon, il était pas sûr pour le reste de ses frères et sœurs.

Cependant, Sammy avait jeté son dévolu sur un éclat de schiste à l'air vraiment _très _coupant et tendait la main pour s'en emparer.

« Ne touche pas ça » protesta Inias en s'accroupissant pour lui attraper le poignet. « Sinon tu va te couper et il faudra aller voir Raphaël. »

« Mais que c'est mignon » lança une voix railleuse. « Deux chiards qui font les marioles dans la gadoue, on en pleurerait. »

Inias sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. Zacharie se tenait derrière lui, flanqué de Virgile – après tout, quel génie du mal n'avait pas son serviteur bête et dévoué ? Dans le cas de Zach, il en avait même deux avec Uriel quand celui-ci n'allait pas espionner Anna.

Sammy poussa un cri de souris en apercevant les deux tortionnaires locaux et se cacha derrière Inias qui n'en menait pas large du tout.

« Tu veux quoi, la carie ? » fit le jeune ange aux cheveux bruns avec toute la bravoure qu'il put rassembler.

Zacharie tiqua.

« Mais je rêve ou tu m'as traité de _carie _? » grinça-t-il.

Inias eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis que Gabriel avait le premier surnommé Zach de la sorte, la quasi-totalité des nouveau-nés que comptait le Paradis s'était empressé de récupérer l'injure – ainsi que quelques uns des anges matures…

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Zacharie comprit de manière très claire que son cadet se fichait de lui – ce qui ne contribua pas à arranger son humeur.

« Virgile » gronda-t-il.

Comme un bon petit larbin, le malabar de service – neuf ans à peine et déjà la musculature d'un garçon de douze – s'avança et empoigna Inias par le col de sa tunique, l'étranglant à moitié au passage. Samandriel poussa un hurlement.

« Alors » fit Zacharie qui souriait à présent, « tu veux toujours rigoler ? »

« Dites donc, les têtes de nœuds ! »

L'attention des garçons se focalisa immédiatement sur la propriétaire de la voix – une fillette blonde d'une huitaine d'années, aux cheveux coupés inhabituellement court pour un ange de son sexe, et l'air _vraiment_ énervé.

« Ezer ! » couina Samandriel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Zacharie, qui avait tout à coup perdu de sa superbe.

« Il y a ton molosse qui s'en prend à _mon _pleurnicheur » gronda Hester. « Renvoie-le à la niche illico, tu m'as entendu ? »

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua Zach.

Au lieu de répondre, Hester lui fonça dessus. Zacharie se mit aussitôt à hululer comme si on venait de le poignarder, et Virgile lâcha Inias qui tomba sur les fesses pour porter secours à son frère en détresse.

« Yaya » pleurnicha Samandriel tandis que son aîné se relevait.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la mêlée, Inias saisit son petit frère et entreprit de courir vers l'infirmerie – qui heureusement ne se trouvait pas loin.

Raphaël se trouvait justement en train de sortir du bâtiment, et les yeux de l'Archange s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit arriver en courant les deux nouveau-nés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea-t-il après les avoir rejoints en deux enjambées.

« C'est Hester qui va tuer Zach et Virgile ! » lâcha Inias tandis que Samandriel continuait à pleurer.

_Et ça recommence_, se dit Raphaël, qui aurait sincèrement aimé que ses cadets cessent de se battre tous les jours. « Vous allez rester là, d'accord ? » ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers le champ de massacre.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, la situation avait visiblement tourné à l'avantage d'Hester en effet, Zacharie était à terre avec un œil au beurre noir, la figure griffée à souhait, et Virgile était en train de se faire mordre le poignet par la fillette déchaînée.

L'Archange n'hésita guère sur la tactique à suivre ; il s'avança jusqu'aux deux combattants, empoigna Hester et la gifla pour lui faire lâcher prise puis saisit les antagonistes par le dos de leurs chemises avant de lâcher froidement :

« Maintenant que vous avez cessé de vous comporter comme des sauvages, allez-vous vous comporter comme des anges et me dire le pourquoi de ce tohu-bohu ? »

Virgile se mit à pleurnicher.

« Elle m'a mordu ! » vagit le jeune garçon.

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! » renchérit Zacharie qui s'était relevé.

Raphaël dévisagea la petite, qui avait la joue écarlate et toujours l'air furieux.

« Hester, puis-je connaître ta version des évènements ? »

« Virgile allait tabasser Inias ! » explosa la fillette. « Et Sammy s'était mis à pleurer, en plus ! »

L'Archange haussa le sourcil. Malheureusement, il était certain que c'était Hester qui disait la vérité ; la réputation de Zacharie n'était plus à faire…

Raphaël dirigea son regard le plus _archangélique _sur le fauteur de troubles qui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Si jamais les choses se sont passées de la sorte, j'ai honte d'être ton aîné, Zacharie » laissa-t-il froidement tomber.

Virgile se tortilla dans sa poigne et l'Archange poussa un soupir.

« Allez, à l'infirmerie. En attendant vos gardiens, je vais m'occuper de vos bleus. »

**(****)**

Hester était assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, arborant son air grincheux habituel.

Après enquête de Raphaël (c'est-à-dire l'interrogatoire d'Inias), il s'était avéré qu'elle n'avait fait que défendre ses petits frères face à ses grands frères, ou pour reprendre ses termes, _deux gros nazes qui pensent avec leurs pieds_. Néanmoins, parce qu'elle s'était battue, l'Archange avait exigé qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que son gardien vienne la chercher.

Quand à Zach la carie et Virgile… à tous les coups, ils voulaient sûrement ne pas se trouver là où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Bien fait.

La porte de la pièce grinça alors que Raphaël entrait. La fillette garda le silence tandis que l'Archange s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

« Ce que tu as fait » déclara le guérisseur, « c'était très stupide. »

« Arrête de lambiner et gronde-moi » grinça Hester.

L'Archange arqua un sourcil.

« J'ai dit que ce que tu as fait était stupide. Pas que tu avais eu tort de le faire. »

« Michel, il dit toujours que quand tu veux défendre quelqu'un, tu dois pas hésiter à te servir de tes poings » lâcha la fillette, l'air presque mal à l'aise.

« Et toi, tu voulais défendre Inias, n'est-ce pas ? » glissa Raphaël.

Hester braqua sur lui un regard farouche.

« Inias, il est à _moi_. Si quelqu'un a le droit de lui taper dessus, c'est moi et personne d'autre ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Raphaël resta sans voix. Puis, l'écho de quelques mots prononcés par Lucifer lui revint en mémoire.

_Tu sais, Raph, de tous nos frères et sœurs, c'est toi qui me fais le plus chier ! Mais bon, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne crois pas que je t'aimerais autant._

Les liens fraternels. L'Archange sourit.

« Je crois que Samandriel voulait te donner ça pour te remercier » annonça-t-il en tendant la main pour déposer quelque chose sur les genoux de la fillette.

Hester écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle ramassa délicatement le fragment de mica qui scintillait doucement.

« Il est trop gentil, ça lui va lui attirer des problèmes » lâcha-t-elle.

Néanmoins, Raphaël devinait bien qu'elle était contente – il entendait sa grâce chantonner.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Allez viens. Ton gardien est dehors, ne le faisons pas attendre. »


End file.
